This Is Not A Dream
by Gail Cregg
Summary: Nothing will stop Ziva from getting what she wants which might become a problem for DiNozzo. AU. Crack fic. Not Tiva.


Canon fact/s + non-canon story + shift in timeline of some things to season three = this fic.

* * *

Ziva shuts down her computer and starts to gather her things to depart for the night.

"You got a hot date Ms David?"  
She doesn't stop and sounds a little distracted as she replies. "What _are_ you talking about Tony?"  
He looks pointedly at his watch. "You don't normally leave at this time and you've been acting kinda spaced out all day."  
She laughs as she steps out from behind the desk. "Spaced out? We've been working hard with lots of long days for weeks. I'm exhausted and need an early night."  
"Gibbs _agreed_ to that?" McGee questions his voice full of doubt.  
Ziva smiles at him. "Yes, he did. Goodnight Tim."  
"Goodnight."  
"Night Tony."  
"Sweet dreams." She walks to the elevator well aware her colleagues are staring at her back.

A short time later.

"Do you know Tony?"  
"I know many things."  
"I mean do you know what's wrong with Ziva."  
At that Tony stops typing and turns to look at his colleague. "What's wrong with Ziva?"  
"Oh, come on. You're a _very_ special investigator. Have you ever known her to go home early because she's 'exhausted'?"  
"No."  
"This has been going on for the past few weeks. She's not been..."  
"Her usual sunshiny ninja self?"  
Tim ignores him as he continues to think out loud. "It started around the time I shot that cop. She was supportive but at times seemed a million miles away. Did something happen between you two during that case?"  
"What sort of _something_ are you thinking of probie?"  
"Argument, Gibbs preferring one of your theories over the other, an actual agreement, snark, put-downs, romantic liaison..."  
DiNozzo snorts. "No, there was nothing li..." he stops talking suddenly struck by memory.  
"Tony. What is it?"  
Tony shrugs. "It was nothing. She found out about some calls I'd been getting. From the time in college..."  
"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barks as he strides into the bullpen and goes to sit at his desk. "Reminisce on you own time."  
"Yes Boss." He flicks through some folders as Tim rapidly types on his keyboard both keen to avoid the eyes of their boss and the wrath of the functional mute.

The early hours of the next morning.

Ever since Tony had told her she had known she must obtain it. Doing this would be advantageous in so many ways. She would be able to have something she had always wanted ever since she was a little girl. It would be all for her with no interference from anyone else certainly not Mossad or her father.

She carefully checks the area again then pulls down the mask so it covers her face and cautiously slides along the wall to the back door of the building. She uses spray paint to disable the camera, quickly keys in the security code and enters the building. As she climbs the stairs she finds herself grinning. This 'mission' had added some excitement and challenge not available to her through her current job. By using some hacking skills she has picked up through careful observation of McGee she knows exactly where she is going and the serial number (used for anonymity) of the material she is going to acquire.

The next day.

Tim and Tony enter the bullpen together and then stop at Ziva's desk. It has been cleared of all files and accouterments. Even the items pinned to the dividers have been removed.  
"She's gone." Gibbs states as he walks behind their backs to his desk.  
"Gone?" they query simultaneously as they walk to their own.  
"Israel."  
"Will she be coming back?"  
"What do ya think McGee?" Gibbs glares and without further discussion the agents return to their work.

Late that afternoon.

Tim enters the bullpen as Tony hangs up the phone looking stunned and a bit pale.  
"Tony?"  
"Huh?"  
"Tony are you okay?" Getting no response he tries again in a quieter tone. "Tony? Tony it's Tim."  
DiNozzo shakes his head. "I know who you are McGeek. I was simply trying to process the call I just had."  
"Who was it?"  
"It was the director of the sperm bank."  
"From the time in college when you donated? The same one that was calling a few weeks ago?"  
"Yeah."  
"I thought you called them back."  
"I did."  
"Then why did she call again?"  
"She called to tell me they had a break-in at their storage facility last night."  
"And?"  
"Somebody has stolen my DiNozzo makers Tim."

The End.


End file.
